Not What You Expected
by Jacof-alltrades
Summary: "I've been working on some experiments... I was wondering if you would help?" Well... This wasn't what you expected to happen today. (FordxReader self insert, rated for a reason, full scene, age gap)


**A/N: Well, this is a surprise... So I was talking to my 'bro bro' (Waffel-haus on tumblr/insta) about GF stuff (because we are both trash) and they had complained about wanting a self-insert fic. So I was like... Sure. Why the hell not XD this is what has come of it.**  
/

 **Also, will be updating later, going by a new tag name (Jacof-alltrades)**

 **Here's he warning: I do not own Gravity Falls, I am making no money from this. It is second person narrative with you as the main character, female, 21. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON AS THERE IS EXPLICIT SMUT AT THE END.**

 **(YFN) = your first name**

 **No beta so sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.**

 **With that, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment!**

 _Not What You Expected_

Self insert (FordxReader)

It was another warm day in Gravity Falls. You had been sitting out on your front porch, fanning yourself with an electric fan and waiting. Your parents had rented this place for the summer and dragged you along... Well it was a free trip after

all, but all the way out to Oregon? You sighed and pushed your chin length brown hair back behind an ear, looking out over the lawn. To stave off the boredom of summer [and of Gravity Falls] you had gotten a summer job at a local tourist trap;  
/today was your day off though and you had nothing to do.

"This blows..." You mumbled, sighing again. There wasn't much to do around this tiny town. You heard the floor boards creak as someone came out onto the porch with you. A glance behind you provided your dad's figure.

"Why are you sitting around here?" He asked, moving to sit next to you. You shrugged.

"I don't work today and there's nothing to do... It's not like I have any friends around here, most of the kids here are still in high school..." You made a face at that. You were a college student damnit, you were 21! Old enough to drink and

old enough to be an adult and the closest person to your age was the repair guy at work and the other cashier... Who was 16. You heard your dad laugh and pat you on the shoulder.

"Listen, sweetie, just go explore or something. There's probably interesting things in those woods out there. Just be careful okay?" He leaned over and kissed you on the head before standing. You groaned and batted him away; you weren't a little

girl anymore.

"Ugh dad stop it, I'm an adult." You complained and he laughed again.

"Don't worry, you will always be my little girl." You made a hurling noise as he walked back into the house. Sighing again you stood... Might as well go do something. After grabbing a few things; namely some cash, your wallet, ID, and phone, you

headed out, strolling aimlessly in the direction of work, since it was right in the middle of the woods. You shoved your hands in your jeans pockets and whistled, looking around as you walked. You blinked when you spotted something off the

edge of the creek.

"Mr Pines?" It sure looked like your boss, but then you noticed the clothes, and realized it was the other one. The fit one. Now you hadn't really had a type, not really, but when you showed up for work the first day and had run into the other

Mr Pines, you couldn't help the knots in your stomach. You had never thought of yourself as having an old man kink, but damn, that man was fine. He heard you apparently because he looked up from what he was doing, apparently sketching in a

notebook, and smiled. You swear your knees didn't go weak at that smile... Okay maybe just a little.

"Ah (YFN)! You don't work today do you?" He asked, standing and brushing down his trench coat. You mutely shook your head and his smile grew. "Excellent. I've been meaning to ask for your help, but most days you either don't come by or you're

working, and I can't take one of Stanley's best employees away, now can I?" You blushed slightly, averting your eyes some.

"Uhm... What did you need me for Mr Pines?" You kept your hands in your pockets as you looked back over to him. He closed his notebook and walked over towards you.

"Oh please, Mr Pines was my father. Just call me Ford. And, (YFN), I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me with a few things. You see, I've noticed how you watch after the experiments I've been running..." You blushed harder...

You had been watching him, not the experiments... "And was curious if you would assist me in a few?"

"Uh, sure. That sounds good..." You shuffled your feet a bit. "I have nothing else going on today, so I don't mind..." Ford, your heart fluttered at just thinking of saying his first name, smiled wider.

"Excellent. Shall we?" He held out his arm for you, causing you to blush more, but you reached one arm up and linked it with his as he led you back to the Mystery Shack. It was weird, walking into the Shack through the 'house' side instead of

the gift shop out the back, but Ford quickly led you towards the vending machine, pressing a few buttons, the false door swinging open. "After you." He gestured for you to enter the elevator. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest...

You hadn't realized he was taking you down to his lab... You stepped into the elevator, waiting for him to follow you in. The trip down to the second floor was quick and you stepped out when the doors opened.

"Oh wow... This is crazy..." You looked around at all the science-y stuff lining the walls; there was a chemistry set on a long table, a desk with paperwork, and over in the corner there was a rumpled bed and night stand. You had walked in a bit

further, eyes wide and roaming around the room when you heard the elevator doors shut. You quickly turned around to face Ford. "Sorry..." Your cheeks heated up. "You have... Uhm you have a great place down here..." He smiled gently at you

as he shrugged off his trench coat, hanging it on a peg by the door.

"Why thank you... Now... I must confess... I didn't actually need any help with my experiments... Not exactly anyway..." You blinked over at him in confusion.

"N-no?" Why did you suddenly feel so warm? "What... Did you need my help with?" He was stalking towards you and you swallowed the lump in your throat. You backed up some until you felt the desk behind you, bumping against your bum.

"You see, I know it wasn't the experiments you were looking at... Tell me (YFN)... Do you like me?" Your face got redder as you blinked up at him.

"O-of course I do, you're... You're a really nice guy..." You could hear your heart pounding in your chest as he brought a hand up to cup your cheek.

"I mean, my dear, are you attracted to me, romantically, sexually?" You weren't sure how your face could get redder but it did.

"I... I mean... I..." You bit your lip and looked away. God, you weren't a virgin or anything, why was this affecting you so much. "Y-yeah kinda..." He put two fingers under your chin and forced you to look up at him. His face was handsome, if

somewhat lined with life lines, his eyes were dark and his smile soft.

"My dear, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. Might there be a chance for an old man like myself to... Enjoy your company for a while? I know you're returning home when the summer has finished...

But summer isn't over yet." You couldn't breathe. You? Beautiful? He really thought so? You found yourself nodding dumbly as he leaned in closer, closer, until your eyes slid closed and you felt his mouth press against yours. His lips were

chapped against yours, but warm. You felt his hand slide up, pushing your hair back behind your ear and tangling in the locks, his other came around to rest on your lower back. Even in the chaste kiss you moaned lowly as you leaned into it.

It had been a while since you had been with anyone, and the feeling of his warm, hard body pressed against your front had you tingling all over.

Then you felt his tongue. It was sliding along your bottom lip, asking for entrance... How could you say no? You moaned again as the kiss became more heated, his arm around you tightening. You found your arms wrapping around his neck to keep him

close, to pull him in tighter. His tongue dove into your mouth and you slid yours back against his, enjoying the feeling of warmth forming in your belly.

"Ford..." You gasped out his name as you broke the kiss to breathe; your breath was coming in small rapid pants. "Desk is kinda digging in..." You heard Ford chuckle and pull back.

"Well... How far did you want to continue?" He asked in a hushed voice, before glancing over at the bed. You looked him up and down for moment, then looked over to the bed.

"I think..." You turned to look back at him. "That you are wearing too many clothes, and better have protection..." His face flushed with your words and he swooped in for another kiss. You moaned again, but it was over as quickly as it started.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the bed. As he sat down on it, he pulled you onto his lap, his hands moving to your hips. You could feel the warmth from his hands seeping through your jeans. All twelve fingers warm and holding

you tightly. You wrapped your arms around his neck again and initiated the kiss this time, threading your fingers through his hair and sliding your tongue into his mouth. You practically smirked when you heard him moan.

"Ah... (YFN)..." His voice was quiet as he pulled back, only giving you a quick peck to the mouth. "Can I..." His thumbs edged under your shirt, and you looked at him. His glasses were fogging up some, but you could see his eyes were dilated.

You nodded your consent.

"Please..." You whispered back, and he was quick to pull your shirt off, leaving you in your simple black bra. His hands trailed up from your lower back to the clasp on your bra and he hesitated again. You just nodded, scooting closer on his lap

until you could feel his erection pressing against your folds. You moaned and nodded for him to continue; you were both wearing far too many clothes for your liking. His fingers fumbled with the clasp, but quickly had it off. You helped him

pull your bra off and he stared down at your chest, licking his lips. Before you knew what was happening, you had been flipped over onto the bed, your head on the pillow and Ford hovering over top of you.

"So beautiful, so wonderful, so... Mine..." He laid between your thighs, your hips lining up and causing you both to moan. He slid his hands up your sides until he was cupping a breast in each hand. Those wonderful twelve fingers got to work,

caressing, squeezing, moulding, pinching, everything they could do to you they were and you couldn't breathe. Ford had moved in, his mouth coming up to your neck and kissing just above the collar bone. He began to suck and kiss along the sensitive  
/skin of your throat as his hands worked your chest, fingers pinching your nipples into hard buds

"Ah! F-Ford!" Your body was shaking, electricity shooting through your system and sending pleasurable waves all the way down between your legs. You could feel yourself getting wet and you wanted more. He necked you some more, gently sucking the

skin right behind your ear.

"You sound so amazing, moaning out my name... I want to hear you scream it..." He whispered into your ear, making you shiver in pleasure more.

"P-please... Too many clothes..." You gasped out, looking up to him. You had moved your hands to the bed to grip the sheets and you were pressing your hips up against his. Ford smiled and leaned in to kiss you again before moving from his position  
/between your legs. He stood, kicking off his boots and his socks, then he pulls his sweater up over his head and tossed it down. Next was the belt, followed by the button and zip to his pants, and before you know it, he's naked before you.

God... He looks so good. He's still so fit, and sure he has some scars, but God he looks amazing. You reach down to your jeans to reciprocate the nakedness but he stops you, moving your hands away.

"I'll handle this..." He mumbles before moving in to kiss you again. You tangle your hands in his hair as he moves down to your throat again, gently going across it, then slowly he moves down your chest. He gently suckles one nipple into his mouth  
/and you bite your lip hard to stop from screaming. He quickly repeats the action on the other nipple and then continues to move down, across your ribs and to your stomach. His hands trail your sides as he slides his fingers into the top of

your jeans. He slowly undoes the button and fly as he presses kisses along your sides and the small stretch marks there from growing. He pulls your jeans down, pulling your panties down with them.

"Ford... Ford please..." You gasp out, pressing your hips up more as his mouth moves, following his hands and trailing down your thighs. He kisses the skin along your inner thighs as he pulls your pants and panties the rest of the way off. You

can feel yourself trembling. God his mouth feel so good, and those hands, fuck! Those extra fingers feel amazing on your skin.

"I wonder how you taste..." He leans in and presses his nose against your mound; your blush intensifies, but you obediently open your legs for him. Ford is quick to lay between your thighs, his hands massaging along your hips and stomach, holding

you in place, as he leans in and kisses the fleshy part of your thighs. His tongue darts out and he starts licking his way to your entrance. You bite your lip again, reaching to thread your fingers in his hair and encourage him a bit more

to press his face exactly where you want it. That's all the encouragement he need as he dives in, pressing his face in and sliding his tongue along your folds. You gasp out and try to buck your hips down, but he's holding you in place.

"Ford... Fuck Ford... Please..." His tongue slides along your entrance until he hits your clit, and he is quick to kiss and suck and nibble on it. You let out a small scream as you cum, your juices gushing down onto his chin and jaw. He gives

a moan as he moves to lave his tongue against you, sucking up your juices, before delving his tongue inside of you. You gasp and scream again. Your body was already super sensitive, and now he's got his tongue inside of you and it feels so

good! He brings one of his hands down, his thumb coming close and then pressing against your clit as his tongue continues to fuck you. "Ah... Ah Ford... Gunna... Ah!" You cum again, spilling into his mouth and he drinks you up. By now you're

tired and panting to get your breath back... But he's not done.

"Just as delicious as I had hoped. You're so beautiful..." He whispers before moving up to kiss you and fondle your breasts a little more, sending more shock waves through your super sensitive body. He pulls back to give you breathing room and

leans over to the bedside table. He opens the drawer and pulls out a condom and some lube. You moan at the thought of more, but still obediently spread your legs for him.

"Ford please... I need more... I need you..." Your voice is a harsh whisper as you undulate your hips up, wanting him inside of you. You hear his laugh again as he tears the condom open and slides it onto his erection.

"Patience my dear... Good things come to those that wait... And I have been waiting for you all summer..." He slathers his covered cock with lube, bringing his slicked hand down between your legs and sliding a finger into you. You gasp and moan,

pressing your hips down to get more, and he adds a second finger, and a third, stretching you out.

"FordFordFordFordFord..." You chant, continuing to press your hips down against his fingers until he pulls them out. You groan in disappointment but quickly stifle the gasp you wanted to release as you feel the head of his cock press up against

your entrance. He kneels between your thighs, grabbing one and lifting it as he lines himself up.

"I think we both are going to enjoy this..." He mumbles as he leans over to kiss you, simultaneously pressing inside. You scream into his mouth at the wonderful, slightly painful feeling of being filled by him. You breathe heavy after the kiss,

hands reaching to grip his shoulders tightly and leave marks.

"Ford... Don't... Don't hold back... I need this... Please..." You look up at him with pleading eyes and he nods, pulling out before slamming back in. You scream again and he is moaning at the tight heat around his cock.

"Oh (YFN)... So much better than I imagined... So tight and hot and perfect..." He leans in to kiss and bite your throat again while setting a quick pace.

"Fuck... Fuck Ford..." Your body is shaking and you can feel the damn about to break. "Need to... Please... A little more..." You grip his shoulders tighter and he quickens his pace. You try to hold on, but he slams into your g-spot, and you lose

it, screaming out his name as you cum again, your walls clamping around him.

"Ah, (YFN)!" He cries out, cumming as well and filling the condom. He thrusts a few more times into you, milking his orgasm for all it was worth before slowly pulling out. You lay there, trembling and flushed, your whole body hyper sensitive as

he pulls off the condom, ties it off and tosses it away. He moves up on the bed to lay next to you and you instantly turn onto your side to cuddle against him. He wraps his arms around you, pulling your head to his chest as he pulls the sheets  
/up over your rapidly cooling bodies.

"God Ford... That was amazing..." He chuckles again and kissed you on the forehead, reaching up to brush your hair off of your face.

"You're amazing..." He ducks down to kiss you again and you give a pleased moan into it.

"And just think... I have two whole months left before summer is over." You smile up at him, his returning smile warms your belly as you snuggle close, head tucked under his chin to catch a few moments of rest. He has his arms wrapped around you,

holding you close, his nose pressed into your hair and a smile on his face as the both of you drift off into a lite doze.

 **The End**

 **A/N2: that's it! All done! I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment. See ya next time!**

 **Jacof-alltrades**


End file.
